


Cruelty Gets You Nowhere, Let's Settle for an Apology.

by kalegreeneyes



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Lies, M/M, cocky bitch, highschool, teenage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalegreeneyes/pseuds/kalegreeneyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard likes to play with people's emotions, until the one person he cares about gets tired of it and leaves him in the dust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cruelty Gets You Nowhere, Let's Settle for an Apology.

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N so this isn't very long, but i think it's cute and idk i hope you like it!)

 

            Frank still isn't sure how it happened.  He isn't sure how he found Gerard in the crowded hallways of their high school.  He isn't sure how Gerard managed to get him so close, so fast, and still stay far enough away for Frank to want to constantly be around him.  Gerard is what clouds Frank's mind.  Everyone knows it, but they don't say anything.  Everyone thinks that it would be so, so hurtful to point out that Gerard is doing this on purpose.

            Gerard is a cocky bitch.  He's a slut, hiding nothing under his too-tight clothes, dripping speech, and makeup that makes _everyone_ want to fuck him.  He gets off on that; the power high it gets him when the girls crowd around him, begging for something that he just _won't_ give them.  And there's Frank, his biggest thrill of all.  Frank would do anything to be close to Gerard, to know his secrets and keep them safe, to stare at him while he smiled from across the room.  Frank is an admirer just like the rest of them, but something makes him different.  Even Gerard doesn't know what it is.

            It isn't like Frank doesn't _know_ that Gerard is fucking with him.  He knows that better than he knows his own name.  He hates the way that little bit of knowledge makes him want to crawl out of his skin, into someone bigger and better than Gerard; someone who could make _Gerard_ writhe and mewl with just one look.  Frank wishes every night that he spends in Gerard's basement could be so much more than it always is, even though he knows he just can't have Gerard.  No one can have Gerard, because Gerard is out of everyone's league.

            Frank rolls over on Gerard's shitty couch to face him. "Gerard, are you awake?" he asks.

Gerard smirks from his bed, "I'm always awake."

"Okay. Can I ask you something...personal?"

"Shoot."

"How come everyone likes you so much?"

"Oh, come on, Frankie.  I think you know the answer to that more than anyone, huh?" he stares at Frank, expressionless.

Frank's stomach twists, and he turns back to face the back of the couch.  Gerard smiles sweetly at Frank's back for a long time, silently. "But remember this, Frankie.  You're the only one I keep around."

Frank blinks slowly.  He can feel the color rising to his cheeks, oh god how he hates that.  He turns back over. "I know.  Why?"

"I can't tell you.  It's an amazing secret.  I'm sure the entire school would love to have it."

            This is a conversation Frank and Gerard have all the time, it goes the same way, give or take a few words.  Frank is always left curious, and Gerard is always left smug.  But as I said earlier; Gerard Way is a cocky bitch.

            That night, Frank starts feeling a slow ache through his veins, radiating his wrists and throat, choking him.  His eyes water, and only after he's damn sure that Gerard has fallen asleep, does he let himself make a sound.  He forces his face into the cushion when he feels that he can stand no more.  _Stop crying stop crying stop crying stop crying,_ Frank thinks to himself, but he simply can't will himself hard enough.  He's relentlessly sobbing into Gerard's ratty old couch, and from Gerard's bed, he hears a slight 'oh no' kind of sound.  He stops making noise.

"Frank?" Gerard calls while swinging his legs over the side of his bed.  Frank sits up and wipes away any residue left on his cheeks and eyes.

"Frank, are you okay?" Gerard sits on the side of the couch that holds Frank's blanket.

Frank shakes his head. He's pretty sure that he's going to tell Gerard how he feels right then.  He's so sure. "Gerard- I..."

Gerard grabs his hand, "Frank, don't. Don't ruin a good thing.  We have a good thing. Don't you dare ruin it."

That almost stops Frank from talking, just almost. "No. It isn't a good thing, Gee, not for me. _Look at me,"_ his voice cracks. _Why can't you like me like I like you?_  He wants to ask, but he won't for now.

"Frank, be serious.  No one sleeps at my house but you.  I mean, unless they're Mikey's friends. And! And, you're like two grades lower than me.  It's the Holy Grail for you, right? Come on. Stop being stupid."

Frank jerks his hand out of Gerard's grip. "That's my point!  Why me? Why can't you tell me? Are you afraid of something? Afraid of, I don't know, more than just a casual fuck in the supply closet? You aren't getting anywhere with any of those people."

"Shit, Frankie. I don't like you like that." Gerard says, but he's looking away. Frank rolls his eyes and stands up. "You know, Gerard?  I don't believe you.  I'm not fucking going to- just, ugh! I don't wanna have to see everyone look at me like 'oh, poor Frankie, subject of Gerard's mind games,' anymore.  It's so _mean_! You break people's hearts for fun. What the fuck is _wrong_ with you?  You're so, just, I don't know.  Dude, you're _perfect._ Do you like having me like this?  I'm in so much fucking pain that I can't _sleep,_ and I'm sobbing into your _shitty_ couch because all I want is you, and you're too much of a shit to do anything about it. But if you didn't like me, even a little bit, you wouldn't string me along like this.  You would fuck me and be done with it like everyone else that thinks you're great.  You barely even _touch_ me, and you keep me around.  I know you don't like having friends.  Tell me, Gerard.  Tell me why the fuck I'm down here, right now, with you a yard away from me if you didn't have _some_ feeling for me. For us," Frank's voice rises and falls, his brow furrowed and his mouth tight. He glares at Gerard when he's done, because he's so mad, and all he's done for at least a year is follow Gerard around.  He's so done with that.

Gerard doesn't say anything, he just sits there gaping. So Frank leaves, and doesn't look back. He couldn't see anything if he looked back anyway, because he's crying too hard. His whole body hiccups with every half step. He's so tired and worn out by the time he gets home that he just stays on his porch to sleep.

            By the time Gerard finds his voice, months have passed.  His whole family has worried over him since that night.  Something changed in Gerard when Frank left.  It was as if he had taken a part of Gerard with him.  No one had ever said no to Gerard like that, let alone humiliate him in his own room.  No one but his parents had ever yelled at him.  He had folded in on himself, become a fucking turtle, hiding away all the time.  The girls no longer swarmed around him, and every time Frank saw him in the hall, he would turn his head to watch his feet.

            So Mikey forces Gerard to go to Frank's house.  Gerard knocks on the door, though he isn't sure anyone heard. No one hears him anymore.  Just as he's turning to go, Frank opens the door.

"What," he snaps, leaning on his hip in the doorframe.

Gerard jumps and turns back, gasping slightly when he sees Frank. "Frankie--I'm s-sorry, I didn't know...didn't know you were home."

"You're still lying to yourself, I see. That one was _awful_. What do you want?  Here to stomp on my heart some more?"

Gerard wrings his hands and looks down, biting his lip. "No, I'm here because...I’m really sorry, Frankie. Please--"

"Please what? Forgive you? I am so done with your shit.  If I forgive you, are you gonna do the same thing?" Frank starts chewing on his cheek, his expression softening.  He feels bad for Gerard.

"Please, Frankie, I can't...I know I can't be so mean.  I'm sorry!" Gerard pleads with Frank, taking a few steps towards him.

"Gerard. You really want me to remind you how much you hurt me?"

"No...I-I want to tell you...I want to tell you a secret."

"What is it this time?"

"I wanted to tell you...that um, you were right.  I like you. I like you a lot, Frankie."

Frank stands back a bit. "Don't lie to me, Gerard. It won't make me forgive you."

"I'm not lying, Frank! I was scared.  You were right.  I wasn't used to liking someone.  But I like you.  Please, don't hate me forever.  We can be friends again."

"Friends?"

"Yes."

"But you like me," Frank steps just outside of the doorway.

"Yes."

"Just friends?" he bites his lip and rocks on his heels.

"Or, if you wanted, you know, um-- boyfriends," Gerard's smile tugs at his lips.

"Are you asking me to be your boyfriend?"

"Yes. Will you be my boyfriend?"

"I don't know...Gee..."

"Please?"

"You're very persuasive."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I will, I mean," Frank blushes, "be your boyfriend."

            Gerard looks up and grins at him, holding his arms apart.  Frank comes forward slowly, assessing the situation, then once it all clicks in his head; he rushes forward and kisses Gerard.  His hands find their way into his hair as he feels Gerard's arms around his waist, holding him up.  And so Gerard takes him back to his house, down to his basement, and they can hardly keep their hands off of each other.  Then, Gerard pushes Frank onto his bed, and Frank gasps, pulling Gerard on top of him.  It all happens very fast between shedding clothes and stumbling fingers on belt buttons. Frank thinks, _I'm about to lose my virginity,_ just as his underwear is coming off, and his teeth are clicking against Gerard's.  He puts his hand in between them down at Gerard's cock, and he squeezes.  The noise Gerard makes is possibly the best noise that Frank has ever heard.

            Frank moans and gropes and strokes until even _Gerard_ is about to explode.

"Fuck," he slurs, "Gerard, I want you."

And so Gerard grabs his lube and his cock, slicks his fingers up, and stretches Frank out.  Frank grips the sheets and whimpers because it hurts.  It feels weird and foreign, and suddenly he isn't sure if he wants this.  But after Gerard strokes his prostate once, Frank wants it very much.  He groans Gerard's name and thrusts his hips towards him.  The rest happens slowly, from Gerard pushing his cock inside of Frank and moaning his name, to the few tears that slip out of Frank's eyes and are soon wiped away by Gerard's lips.  The rhythm that Gerard sets is bearable, and Frank is so pleased because he thought it was going to be much, much worse, even if it is clumsy and stupid.  When they come, nearly at the same time, Frank is tired and hurting, but very happy.  He still doesn't know how it happened.  He doesn't know how Gerard got him in his bed, begging, that fast.  Even if he's changed, Gerard Way is a cocky bitch.

And honestly, as long as he's being nice to him, Frank wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
